


En la boca del monstruo (resubido y editado)

by The_little_bunny



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baja autoestima, M/M, Pondré más etiquetas después, Secuestro, Tortura, algún día voy a cambiar el titúlo, editado, mención de más personajes, no vuelvo a intentar editar desde mi celular, pobre ham, resubido, resubido y editado, se agregaran más etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_little_bunny/pseuds/The_little_bunny
Summary: Lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba y por eso no dejará que se aleje.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, aquí estoy yo, publicando el fanfic otra vez y mejor escrito.

 

 ** _A altas horas de la madrugada, un pobre joven era asechado por la gran sombra de un monstruo con una bella apariencia humana._**   

  Caminaba con nerviosismos por las frías calles de Nueva York, se frotaba sus manos, para así conservar el calor en ellas, sentía un horrible escalofrío, y es que, desde ya un buen tiempo noto que un hombre lo asechaba desde que salio de ese viejo - pero acogedor- bar.  Volteaba a ver la silueta sombría, le era imposible ver con claridad el rostro ajeno y, aún así, algo  en aquel extraño le hacía caer en una impulsiva sensación de terror e incomodidad infinita.

Era extraño, se sentía perseguido por ese hombre y observado por un recuerdo; su más profundo y oscuro recuerdo. Se sentía observado por la muerte.

**_> Siempre creí que la muerte se sentía más como un recuerdo.<_ **

Alguna vez escribió en el inicio de un viejo y olvidado cuaderno, dejado tirado en el piso de una habitación de horrores.

Pero, yo creo que, primero debería plantear la siguiente duda:

 _ **¿Quién era ese monstruo?**_    

Alex, estaba seguro que era el mismo sujeto que lo devoró con la mirada. Él estaba llenando su venas con whisky barato, estaba teniendo una semana, un mes, una vida de mierda; podía sentir como todos  sus problemas estaban saliendo ha flote y él quería ahogarlos.

Sí, he de admitir que al principio, le gustó la atención ajena del extraño. Simplemente le gustaba tener miradas sobre él y el coqueteo, pero después de una hora, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo y salió apurado del bar; todo esto le daba un repugnante sabor en la boca.

**_No importaba que hiciera, el hombre lo seguía con persistencia._ **

Desde momento que salió del bar, pudo sentir los pasos detrás de él, la manera en la que todo el asecho empezó; y decidió ignorarlo.

"Debe ser un mal entendido" se repetía de vez en cuando, en la forma de un frío susurró, pero sus palabras, no eran capaces de quitarle el escalofrío que continuaba haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda. 

El desconocido seguía caminando a sólo un par de metros de él. Optó por irse por otro camino, a pesar que iba a tardar más tiempo llegar a su departamento; sólo quería quitarse esa horrible sensación de ser la presa.

Es una lastima que el desconocido siguiera por el mismo camino, ¿no lo crees?

Inconscientemente comenzó a apurar el paso con el afán de aumentar la distancia entre ellos, podía escuchar los pasos del otro también aumentaron la velocidad -junto a los latidos de su paranoico corazón- y cada vez sonaban más cerca de él. Cuando volteó estaba a poco más de un metro detrás de él, como si fuera su sombra.

**_El pánico hizo presión en él y salió de ahí._ **

Hizo lo que primero que pasó por su cabeza: se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar corriendo, en la esquina, dobló hacia la derecha y no dejó de correr hasta llegar al tercer poste de luz, se volteó para encontrar que ahora estaba sólo, ya no estaba ese hombre.

En su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa y de sus labios salió un ruido parecido a una risa corta y cargada de nerviosismos.

"Sólo me puse paranoico" murmuró en un intento de calmarse y volvió a caminar con calma; fingiendo que nada había pasado.  

 ** _¿Entonces por qué sentía que le daría un ataque de pánico?_**  

Su pequeño departamento quedaba a sólo 10 minutos, así que comenzó a fantasear para así poder relajarse;fantasear -y el alcohol- siempre lo ayudaba. 

Comenzó con una pequeña narración en su cabeza -con lujo de detalle- una pequeña escena de cuando él llegue a su pequeño hogar: La manera en la que abriría con cuidado la puerta, y el sonido de ésta al abrirse, el "clic" del interruptor, el repentinamente comedor iluminado. Caminó hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar café en su vieja cafetera; podía oler el ficticio olor del amargo café caliente.

Sí, a Alexander Hamilton le gustaba narrar y fantasear con diversas escenas en su cabeza, luego las cumplía al pie de la letra. Le daba la sensación de tener todo claro; de tener el control  

 _ **Pero, nadie puede tener el control sobre la vida.**_  

La tranquilidad que esa pequeña fantasía había creado, fue interrumpida y destrozada en el momento en la que alguien lo tiro con fuerza hacia el callejón, un brazo se colocó con firmeza entre su cuello y el cuerpo de su atacante. 

Su grito fue ahogado por la fuerte presión que hubo en su garganta, aún así Alex no se quedo quieto ni un segundo.No, él estaba pataleando, empujando y retorciéndose, para poder escapar y poder alejarse lo más posible de aquel demente. Pero, cuanto más resistencia oponía, podía sentir como su cuerpo chocaba y rozaba contra el vientre - y, en varias ocasiones, la entrepierna- de aquel gigantesco hombre, también la presión en su cuello se volvía cada vez más fuerte y se le hacía casi imposible respirar. 

Por otro lado, el hombre sonreía excitado por la imagen del chico peleando por escapar de sus brazos, mientras lo arrastraba más profundo en el callejón, su mano tapo la boca de su victima, pero pronto se cansaría de los movimientos erráticos del más bajo y empezaba a perder la paciencia - y yo te puedo asegurar que es muy poca la suya-.   

"Deja de moverte, Hamilton" ordenó con un tono dominante y cargado de molestia, junto a un acento sureño. Por un par de segundos Alexander se detuvo.   

 ** _> ¿Cómo es que sabe su nombre? ¿Qué más sabía de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva acosándolo?<_** 

Se esforzó para poder mirarlo de reojo, ver con mayor detalle su rostro; él quería saber que expresión tenía -y también, en alguna parte de su ser, le nacía la necesidad de mirarlo de una manera desafiante-. 

Pero lo único que pudo ver era un montón de mechones negros y rizados.

**_Mas, como ya dije, ese momento duró sólo unos segundos._ **

Volvió a luchar, tal vez no con las misma fuerza como al principio, pero ésta vez le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Escucho una blasfemia en un tono chillón, la mano se alejo de su boca y el agarre se aflojó. Esa era su oportunidad para alcanzar su salvación, y él siempre se negará- como el arrogante que es- a desperdiciar la más mínima oportunidad que se le presente en su vida, así que se aferró a ésta con desesperación.

Empujó lo más lejos que pudo al extraño; y corrió, corrió con un repugnante sabor metálico en su boca, al mismo tiempo que gritaba por ayuda.  

"Maldición, Hamilton" habló el sureño, mirando y apretando su herida. 

La rabia corría por sus venas, levantó la vista hacia su presa e hizo una mueca al ver como corría y gritaba. "¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa!"escupió las palabras en un tono venenoso - aun así, muy en el fondo, existía una pizca de desesperación-, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a perseguirlo por segunda vez en la noche.   

 ** _Porque lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba._**   

  Alex, estaba cada vez más cerca de la salida. Seguía gritando y corriendo, sabía que muy cerca de él estaba el acosador; lo iba a alcanzar en cualquier momento.

No obstante, aún tenía esperanzas y sus ojos brillaron ante la imagen una pareja caminando a lo lejos, volteaban de vez en cuando así donde estaba él, murmurando cosas entre ellos. Fueron apurando los pasos cuando intento llamar su atención.  

"Debe ser un borracho" opinó el chico a su novia, "O tal vez está drogado" dijo su dulce voz con un toque de repudio, mientras se alejaban de la vista del pobre chico.

 Mentiría si les contará que eso no fue un golpe muy bajo para su fe en el ser humano. Ante esto, Alex, no pudo evitar pensar en un hecho que siempre le ha perseguido entre tantas tragedias.  

**_La vida odia a Alexander Hamilton. _ **

La salida del callejón estaba cada vez más cerca y la luz de la calle lo envolvió en medio de su huida, se sentía como la manta que cubre a los niños mientras se esconden temblorosos de los imaginarios monstruos que asechan de noche; pero éste monstruo era de carne y hueso. Con una imagen humana, engañó al mundo y se había colado debajo de la fría y débil manta de luz.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" chillaba mientras lo sentía cada vez más cerca, sintió nauseas cuando notó que lo estaba llamado por su nombre, corrió más rápido. 

Siguió su camino, sin molestarse en mirar la calle antes de cruzar. Sus dedos nerviosos buscaban en sus bolsillos su teléfono. Al sacarlo, con sus manos temblando por el miedo y ansiedad, intentó marcar el número de emergencias. 

Lamentablemente, fue detenido el fuerte agarre en su cabello, junto con el brusco tirón de parte de aquel monstruo; el teléfono cayo al frío suelo de la calle y fue destrozado por un auto, que pasaba con rapidez. Por impulso, sujeto las muñecas de las manos del hombre, enterrando con dureza sus uñas, intentando alejar las manos ajenas y el dolor que le provocaban. 

"¡No!" fue lo primero que salió de boca cuando lo atrapó,"¡Suéltame, maldición, suéltame!" El agarré se volvió más fuerte, pero la voz ajena pronunció con calma- tal vez pecando de dulzura y afecto al mismo tiempo- "Por favor, tranquilízate, Alexander". El hombre miró a su al rededor, un pequeño grupo de amigos observaba entre murmullos la escena. Vio como, entre miradas incomodas, se alejaban con lentitud del lugar.

 "Bebiste de más de nuevo" comentó, lo suficientemente alto como para que cualquier persona cercana fuera capaz de escuchar la acusación. Una sensación de culpa comenzó a burbujear en el estomago de Alex."¿De que estás hablando? ¡Déjame, s-suéltame!", exclamó confuso, al mismo tiempo que el hombre lo sujeto de los hombros y lo giró.

**_Él solamente quería ver ese hermoso rostro._ **

 "Apestas a whisky barato otra vez" escupió la venenosa frase, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos expresaban un enfermizo sentimiento de deseo.

 "N-no es cierto" murmuró, sus mejillas ardían en un tono rojizo; delatando la vergüenza.

 ¿Por qué se sentía culpable por ese pequeño hecho? Tal vez, por la forma acusatoria en la que en las las frías palabras fueron dichas por el hombre, las miradas llenas de asco que cayeron sobre su persona o por el odio que siempre se tuvo.

 _ **¿O es qué él es débil?**_   

 A pesar, que sus pulmones parecían que se negaban a funcionar correctamente, logró articular un débil, pero lleno de coraje, "Me voy de aquí". Ésta era su única oportunidad para lograr alejarse. Alejó con fuerza la mano que sujetaba su hombro derecho y comenzó a alejarse, sus piernas le temblaban; estaba cansado.

"Espera, Hamilton", las palabras volaron como una orden la misma persona que lo sujetó de la muñeca, "Yo te llevo".  

 Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta y casi se le escapa el alma del cuerpo en el momento que sintió un brazo sujetar suavemente su cintura, la manera en la que acomodo-como si  fuera una muñeca de trapo- su propio brazo en los hombros ajenos y el sudor frío que corrió por su espalda al sentir el aliento cálido en su oído.   

  "Ahora, será mejor que escuches" comenzó con calma "Vendrás conmigo y si vuelves a intentar escapar o tan sólo pedir ayuda" enterró sus dedos en la delicada piel de la cintura ajena, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar pequeños moretones y  al mismo tiempo que con rapidez lo elevó en sus brazos, haciendo - uno retorcido- oda al cliché del >>estilo princesa<<; pudo escuchar un suspiro destrozado escapar de los delicados labios.

  "O mañana se encontrará su cuerpo por todo Nueva York" las palabras volaron de sus labios, en un hipócrita tono dulce.   

 Alexander pudo ver como el mundo comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco.

_**¿El mundo o su vida?** _

 Quedo estático, su mente se quedo atrapada en un terrorífico silencio blanco, lo único que podía - o quería- escuchar era el alterado bombear de su corazón; no hubo lágrimas o luchas. Estaba perdido.  

 Se mezclaba con el blanco. 

 Ese vació, callado y aterrador mar blanco que se formo en su mente.

"¿Quedo claro, Alex?"

**_Entonces el mundo continuo girando y él se vio arrastrado a la realidad._ **

Asintió con la cabeza de manera errática, sus labios se negaron a abrirse y su garganta quedo muda. "Bien" murmuró mientras caminaba el monstruo.

Se estremeció al sentir los ásperos labios en su mejilla. Una escena bastante romántica ante los ojos de los ignorantes que pecan de inocencia.

**_Ese beso era como una tétrica canción que anunciaba su muerte._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, pues soy nueva en esto de escribir.  
> PD: Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
